Oportunidades
by Betsy97
Summary: "Si tuviera otra oportunidad de hacer que Oz me ame, demonios la aprovecharia al 100." Rogó al cielo la bruja theodora. Y por fin, su deseo se hará realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Wasa up:* La pelicula le pertenece a Disney (Hasta donde se) Y ... bueno la historia es mia:) es el segundo fic de esta pelicula, el primero en español. No sera taaann largo sera un tanto corto y espero que les guste... no se porque la paguina no me agarra unas letras... trate de ponerlo y volverlo a escribir pero talvez se me fueron unas... no salen las que deben tener acento... y la ñ **

**Disfruten el fic y me encantaria que dejaran reviews y asi siguio escribiendo:***

* * *

**T**odo el pueblo de Oz, celebra aquel día con gran felicidad, había todo tipo de gente bailando y cantando alrededor de una fogata, mientras que un hombre de al menos unos 50 años contaba la gran pelea que hubo hace 5 años a los jóvenes que no habían precenciado aquella gran pelea.

- Y asi fue como el gran mago Oz ahuyento a las 2 peligrosas brujas.  
- ¿Y que paso con ellas abuelo? - hablo uno de los muchisimos niños que estaban alrededor del anciano.  
- Huyeron nieto mio, ahora viven en el bosque oscuro, por eso es un lugar al cual no hay que acercarnos.

- Pero... ¿No theodora era buena? - y con esa sencilla pregunta muchas personas guardaron silencio, como si hablar de ella fuera una de las tantas personas que había matado la bruja mala.  
- Lo era, pero nadie sabe porque su corazón se corrompió, esa antigua bruja era tan bondadosa que ayudaba a todo el necesitado, y su belleza, -exclamó emocionado- era una de esas pocas mujeres que competían contra la belleza de nuestra reyna Glinda. Pobre mujer, nunca sabremos que fue lo que le sucedió.

Y un minuto de silencio hubo en aquella fiesta por el alma de 'Theodora'.

**T**heodora miro a la nada con una tristeza que embriagaba el lugar.

Su hermana con los ojos puestos en los infinitos libros que había en su escrito, anhelando encontrar una pócima para la juventud eterna, 'volvió' a mirar a su hermana.

- Por Favor theodora, deja de ser tan patetica y enamoradiza, porque no mejor me ayudas a preparar una pócima para tu hermanita cansada y adolorida - Hablo la vieja bruja que se encontraba en una mecedora de madera, con un aura de oscura a su alrededor.

- Haz escuchado aquel dicho de... ¿lo que siembras cosechas? - Su hermana mayor bufó enojada- Bueno lo tienes bien merecido. - Hablo la bruja que en ese momento ya no era verde.

Despues de huir, theodora pasaba por esos laxos, en los cuales parece que su antiguo 'yo' quería volver a tomar su lugar, el lugar de una chica ingenua de noble corazón, con una actitud un tanto peligrosa y un poder destructivo.

Pero claro aveces su actitud de bruja 'increíblemente mala' regresaba, pero no se desquitaba contra ella o hacia las demás personas, si no, hacia nada mas y nada menos que a Oz, el chico al cual se había enamorado como una campesina.

Aunque su actitud, de enojo e ira, era mas hacia ella misma, que a los objetos de la casa, y no tardo mucho en atar cabos, _se odiaba por haber amado a Oz_, se odiaba por _seguir amando_ a Oz, se odiaba por no ser suficientemente _bonita_ para oz, O ella se _odiaba_.

Y claro, odiaba a Oz.

Y a la bruja buena.

Y a su hermana.

**T**heodora miraba con dolor el campo silvestre.  
Tal Vez todo aquel dolor se lo merecía, había hecho cosas muy malas, trato de matar a todas las personas buenas de oz, solo por su debil corazón. Su hermana tenia razón, ella era tan ingenua.

Se enamoro de un chico solo en un día. Solo uno. Seguro y ni siquiera fue un reto para el chico. Ni Siquiera eso.  
Suspiro la bruja 'buena' ... se preguntaba si ya no debía decir que era la 'buena' sus manos estaban sucias... aunque.. ahora que lo pensaba no mató a nadie. ¿O si? Tenia vagos recuerdos de aquellos días.

Gruño por lo bajo y siguió mirando a la nada.

Muchas veces se ha preguntado... ¿Y si tuviera otra oportunidad? Que haría si, se encontraba con tal oportunidad? Se volver a loca al ver a oz y trataría de matarlo? O se volvería loca por el chico, y... esta vez no dejaría que el huyera de ella?  
Cualquiera de las opciones ninguna era aceptable, no iba a caer otra vez... a quien engañaba, si lo viera de nuevo, lloraría, lo besaría y ... lo odiaría.

Si tan solo tuviera otra oportunidad, donde no hubiera una bruja llamada glinda, ni una hermana malvada, ni personas que necesitan su ayuda.

Nada mas, lo necesario, Oz y ella.

Theodora y Oz. Se preguntaba, si... si no hubiera habido tantas personas, ellos estuvieran juntos, tal vez...

Tal-vez no. Tal vez ellos _nunca_ tuvieron oportunidad, quiero decir, el se fue cuando vio una salida, ...  
Tal vez... si solo _tuviera una oportunidad_.

Y ... tambien _deseaba tener una señal_ de seguir rogando al cielo, -como ultimamente lo hacia- para tener una oportunidad, una señal.

Pero claro eso seria demasiado, volvió a gruñir, y salio de la casa, enojada, de nuevo.

Camino lentamente para agarrar agua, despues de todo vivían en el bosque oscuro, en el cual había muy pocas maneras de sobrevivir y se acercaba una tormenta, alzo los ojos y se topo con la cosa mas bizarra que haya visto en su vida.

Un globo enorme de un color blanco perfecto, con una cesta del mismo color blanco, se ve a tan perfecto e inestable, en una cierta manera era extraña y alarmante, aunque era un 'artefacto' totalmente raro e inservible a su punto de vista, la otra pregunta era.. Porque estaba en aquel bosque, a unos tantos metros del bosque oscuro?

Se subió al artefacto y se dio cuenta que era mas grande adentro de lo que pensaba, ya a punto de salir de hay, en una esquina de la cesta se encontraba... el sombrero... el sombrero del poderoso mago de Oz... Oz novio glinda... _Su Oz._

Agarro el sombrero y se aferro a el, aunque ahora olia un poco a simio, seguía la fuerte fragancia del mago, y demonios olía tan bien. Todavía aferrada al sombrero, se sentó en la cesta y poco a poco quedo dormida.

***************************************  
**L**as horas pasaban y la bruja theodora dormía placidamente en el 'artefacto', claro que ella no sabía que aquella tormenta que debía llegar en la noche, se encontraba a escasos minutos de llegar hay, escasos minutos que pasaron rapidamente, llegando y arrasando con el artefacto, theodora, dormia como nunca, no se dio cuenta que las cuerdas que mantenian al artefacto en la tierra se rompieron con mucha facilidad por aquella tormenta y salio volando hacia un lugar muy lejano de Oz.

La bruja Theodora, soño esa noche, que se encontraba entre los brazos del 'mago' oz. De nuevo.


	2. Colores

**Hola babys! :) estoy muy feliz de que an estado leyendo esta historia;) Mi padre que vio la historia tambien no le agrado la pareja: Y por eso subi esta historia. La pelicula de Oz th great and powerful le pertenece a Disney. Por cierto no tengo WORD asi que talvez vayan a ver problemas de ortografia:s**

* * *

No lo podía creer, solo no podía hacerlo... "¿Donde demonios estoy?" Se pregunto con gran miedo la gran bruja. "¿Como había llegado ahí?". Solo sabia que cuando despertó el 'artefacto' estaba totalmente destruido de una manera atroz.

Luego se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un mundo oscuro... todo lo veía en blanco y negro, no había enormes plantas y tampoco las hermosas flores a las cuales estaba acostumbrada.

Solo Blanco y Negro.

Camino temerosa por aquel terreno seco, mirando a las personas con un poco de miedo, aunque estaba en un lugar atroz y raro... de alguna manera le gustaba ese lugar, la gente no la veía como una loca o una malvada mujer, en cambio, la veian como una mujer, una verdadera mujer, la veían como los buenos campesinos de oz veían a glinda, la veían como una vez la vío oz.

Varios hombres dejaban sus cosas nada mas para voltear a verla, y su escaso ego creció, por aquellas miradas que le dirigen los hombres y unas mujeres...

Luego volvió a recordar que no estaba en su país, de hecho dudaba que este lugar estaba cerca a Oz...

Camino por varias horas con temor de perderse 'mas' de lo que ya estaba, o de caerse.

Pasaron exactamente 3 semanas, en los cuales camino todo lo que podía hasta que paso por 5 pueblos diferentes, se detenía en casas donde amables mujeres la dejaban dormir, o hombres que extrañamente eran amables con ella, _nunca entendería a esos hombres._

Tuvo 6 trabajos diferente en esos días, para poder alimentarse, Barrer las calles, panadera, bailarina, acomodadora de estiercol, ayudante de un trabajador, y la mas, rara atraedora de hombres, ese ultimo trabajo era el mas rarisimo, pero según le dijeron, nada mas tenia que coquetear con los chicos para que entraran a la tienda y compraran algo.

Al principio su jefe se decepciono al saber que ella no sabia hacer tal cosa, pero otra de las muchachas le enseño muy bien, hasta tal punto que su manera de pensar cambio completamente.

Aquel ultimo pueblo que visitaba y trabajaba como modelo (que practicamente tuvo que hacer lo mismo que en su ultimo empleo), era su pueblo favorito, le había encantado, la manera en la cual los hombres la trataban como una 'reyna' y las mujeres como amiga o hermana, era fascinante nunca en su vida las personas la habían tratado así.

A si que hacia su mayor esfuerzo para que no se dieran cuenta de su explosivo carácter, cada vez que sus 'laxos' de chica mala verde aparecian, trataba de alejarse de todos y todas.

Los laxos eran mas fuertes de lo común, en ellos, su magia salia por si sola, tal vez porque no la habia usado para nada en aquellas semanas.

Sus 'laxos' eran dolorosos, no nada mas porque su magia salia sin control, si no tambien porque, aquellos laxos le recordaban a Oz... como lo extrañaba, aveces se preguntaba si en ese lugar donde se encontraba vivía oz...

La modelo Theodora se encontraba platicando con un futuro cliente, cuando un niño -posiblemente el hijo del hombre con el que estaba- llego gritando.

- Mira papi! - Dijo levantando una hoja con garabatos - llego el circo!

- Oh y quieres ir verdad? - dijo el padre con una sonrisa enorme

- Claro que si papi! - dijo el niño completamente feliz, ya despues de decir eso, el niño volteo a ver a theodora, poco a poco se fue sonrojando.

- Hola señorita theodora - dijo el niño escondiendo su carita en el cuello de su padre, theodora le sonrió al niño con una ternura digna de una madre - Hola Mike, como estas?

- Muy feliz! Llego el circo! - dijo el niño recobrando su energía causando unas risitas por partes de los señores.

- Bueno vamos al circo - hablo el señor que tambien se llamaba mike

- Tenga cuidado, los del circo pasean por aqu despues de las funciones, quiero decir, usted tan hermosa y sola, es muy arriesgado.  
Theodora rió- Tendre cuidado - le dijo con una sonrisa que el hombre catalogó como la mas hermosa

- Ok adiós - Adiós -

No hubo tanto trabajo ese día, seguramente tampoco mañana, despues de todo, el circo estaba en ese pueblo que era calmado y aburrido. Como si los labios del señor 'Mike' fueran de profeta, los trabajadores del circo llegaron a eso del atardecer.

Camino ignorando las miradas de _lujuria_ de los hombres, sus ojos se posaron en el horizonte, "Sin color" pensó cansada.. despues de todo eso era lo nico malo de aquel lugar, todos eran amables y comprensivos, pero nada mas, no había color, ni el mas claro ni el mas diminuto, solo no había color, _todo era en blanco y negro_.

Camino por la larga calle recta, ella vivía en un pequeñisimo cuarto al final del pueblo, lo único que podía pagar con su sueldo. Seguía mirando el cielo, cuando _bajo_ la mirada y vio aquella silueta fue como si fuera la primera vez que pudo observar los colores,_ vio los rayos del sol con su máximo color_, el azul de aquel precioso cielo lastimo sus ojos y las casas color caoba la distraían. Y al final de aquella calle estaba una persona parada, "Un hombre" pensó, pero no cualquier hombre, si no "el" hombre.

Oz... aquel '_mago_' se encontraba al final de la calle con una mirada de sorpresa, ella lo miró detenidamente, en todo su ser, en todos sus perfectos colores, pero como si una parte de ella hubiera despertado... algo malo... estaba teniendo un 'laxo'

_"¿Se volver a loca al ver a oz y tratar a de matarlo?"_

_''Ignoralo... camina recto''_ pens mientras trataba de respirar.

Si un 'laxo' llegaba en medio de la calle como si nada, la gente se asustaría como nunca y ya no le hablarian... _'No quiero eso.. no de nuevo'_ oz estaba todavía parado en medio de la calle, _paso a paso_, le era mas eterno, sus ojos estaban en la gloria al ver a Oz... cuando estuvo enfrente de el, pudo ver sus ojos... le gritaban algo como_ "Trata de hacer algo y te mató"_... una mirada que le arranco el corazón.. de nuevo.

Cuando paso por su lado, vio de reojo como el se volviá a sorprender, despues de eso, trato de caminar mas rápido. Llego a su casa y lloro, tuvo otro _'laxo_' de su _'yo_' antiguo. De su _yo loco y desquiciado_.

Poco a poco se fue quedando inconsciente y recordó algo... aquella oportunidad que pidió al cielo tantas veces en esos últimos años ¿era esa la gran oportunidad?

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Respuestas de reviews:**

**Sadie Breezy-Frost and Sakura lisel: hello babys seriously try to pass English history but just went foul, take for example this Message. There will be more chapters and not so long story but that if will try to give the best finish Please continue reading my story even though it was in another language;)**

**Caroeclipse: Hola baby! Amm sobre lo de Harry/Oz la verdad no se Jaja eh visto todas las pelis de HarryPotter pero aun asi no creo que tenga la suficiente informacion como para hacer algo asi:stalvez luego. Y gracias por tu gran apoyo incondisional.**

**Sasun-Black7: Gracias por leer baby espero que te guste el capitulo:* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola babys ¿como estan?;) Quiero avisarles cque este capitulo no esta muy corrigido (ninguno lo esta) solo digo. espero que lo disfruten:***

**Hello to all who are reading in USA I hope my story will continue enjoying it and look forward to your support in this story :)**

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Theodora, miro su 'ropero' con desilusión y es porque no tenia nada que ponerse, necesitaba algo genial, algo sexy pero al mismo tiempo elegante.

Despues de haber llorado casi toda la noche, se dio cuenta que era su oportunidad. Tenia que hacer que Oz se enamorara de ella, y cuando decía ella hablaba de cada uno de sus defectos. Como su-aveces-carácter explosivo, pero la pregunta era ¿como?, volvió a ver su ropa y nada le llamaba la atención. Se detuvo abruptamente por el incesante golpeteo de su puerta.

Cuando se acerco vio a su hermosa vecina, que vive lejos de la ciudad no por falta de dinero si no por seguridad, la chica era una bailarina en un bar, ganaba bien pero aquello no era bien visto. La chica era una de sus pocas amigas, de esas amigas que puedes contar con ella en lo que sea, abrió la puerta rápidamente y abrazo a la chica.

- Oh mi vida que paso? - dijo la chica que entraba a su casa, y se sentaba en una de las pocas sillas que habia ahi.

- Lo ví! Isa! Lo ví eso paso -

- A Quien viste?

- Ah Oz! - exclamo theodara sentándose a lado de su amiga.

- Oz? el chico que estabas enamorada pero el se fue por la perra aquella

- La perra?

- Si! La que te lo quito! Sucia ramera! - exclamo con asco la chica llamada Megan

- Bueno.. no eramos nada... asi que no me lo quito... la chica en si es muy dulce y bonita...

- Pero sige siendo una perra - dijo sencillamente su amiga mientras agarraba un pedazo de pastel- Oye que rico pastel Donde lo compraste?

- Ah yo lo hice - susurro la chica con pena

- enserio?! Wow recuerdo aquella vez que cuando cocinabas todo se te quemaba - dijo la chica riendose.

- Bueno sigue quemandose unas cosas pero... el pastel es lo único que me ah salido por el momento.

- Bueno si haces uno puedes dárselo a Oz... ya sabes lo que dicen... Al hombre hay que enamorarlo por el estomago.

- Que?! eso es cierto?! Yo... yo no lo sabia... - dijo ella sorprendida con la valiosa informacion que ahora tenia mientras su amiga rio un poco y luego la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Y que planeas hacer?

- Bueno ... yo no se - hablo theodora mientras se sentaba con desánimos en la silla - Nunca eh coqueteado con nadie.

- Como!? Nunca?! - megan escupió un pedazo de pastel

- No...

-Bueno... ¿Y realmente estas enamorada de el? ¿No te molesta que se haya ido con la rubia esa?

- No!... - bajo la mirada hacia sus manos nerviosa - Yo realmente lo amó... el fue el primero que se intereso en mi y no nada mas eso, !Me protegio!, y cuando yo cometí aquel acto imperdonable, el me perdono y trato que regresara a casa...

Megan escucho atenta... vio la cara de su amiga y se dio cuenta de que la chica hablaba con la verdad. Theodora estaba enamorada.

- Bueno... Yo te ayudare! Me encantan estas historias de amor! Pasión, amor, engaño, dolor, JA! es como si vieramos una pelicula! - tomo un respiro- Ahora vamos a ver tu ropa...

Megan paso a su cuarto y empezó a checar la ropa.

- Demonios theo.. porque no tienes mas ropa?

- No tengo mucho dinero.

- ¿No has escuchado, rebajas, o ropa usada pero despues bien lavada?.. como sea -suspiro- te prestare de la mia, Pero! despues vamos a ir a comprar ropa para ti

- Ah! Muchas gracias megan! - dijo theodora mientras la abrazaba

- No hay de que -

Pasaron toda la tarde viendo ropa, elegante, hermosa, con una pizca de sensualidad.

Anduvieron todo el dia paseando, comprando cosas por ahí y por haya, con el motivo de encontrar a Oz. Cuando theodora lo vio, sus mejillas se adornaron con un tenue color rosa, llamando la atención de megan.

- Lo encontramos?

- Si! - exclamó la chica mientras buscaba todo su maquillaje y darse un 'retoque'

- Quien es? - theodora señalo al chico, que estaba con una cerveza en la mano en el bar

- Oh! - megan lo vio de arriba hacia bajo despues hizo una mueca - Pues no es taaaan guapo que digamos,

- Que dijiste? - hablo la pelinegra con una mirada matadora, causando la risa de su amiga pelirroja.  
- Ya, ya, ya, no me meto con tu 'hombre' - dijo riendose

- Como me veo? - dijo theodora parándose derecha, Su cuerpo estaba adornado con un elegante vestido negro, la primera capa del voluptuoso vestido era de tela blanca semitransparente, dejando abajo las siguiente capas negras, dejando un poco de escote pero sin enseñar mucho. Su maquillaje perfecto y sus labios rojos como aquella vez que lo conoció. Se soltó el cabello poniendolo en un lado.

- Te ves hermosa - dijo megan - Ok andando - las dos caminaron con pasos elegantes y largos hacia aquel bar que conocían perfectamente, ahi trabajaba megan.

Cuando entraron pareciera que eran el centro de atención, ningun hombre disimulaba al verlas. Ninguno.

- No voltees a verlo, haste la dificil, la chica sin memoria. - le dijo megan en un pequeño susurro - Oz tendra que venir, si quiere 'algo'.

Asi se pasaron exactamente 2 horas, aburridisimas para la pelinegra, muy divertido para la peliroja, lo único que le animaba es que los chicos se acercaban hacerle platica. "_Que caballerosos hombres"_ pensó la chica con una sonrisa. "_Que ingenua chica"_ pensó su amiga.

Muchos chicos se acercaron a hablarle, _Tal vez era como un ritual_. Ya llevaba hablando con aquel señor de cuerpo flacucho y aliento a alcohol, cuando 'accidentalmente' el chico cayo agarrando su cintura, con la cara en su cuello.

- Oh! ¿señor se encuentra bien? - hablo preocupada la chica

- Oh si.. solo necesito apoyarme en algo - dijo el señor mientras sacaba su lengua y trataba de lamer el delicado cuello de la chica, y lo pudo hacer, claro si no hubiera llegado aquel chico y lo arrancara de los brazos de la preciosa ángel morena, cuando estuvo parado, recibio un golpe tan fuerte que su nueva cama iba a ser aquel sucio piso del bar.

- Oh mi... ! - la chica volteo a ver quien fue la persona que golpeo al chico topándose con la figura del mism simo Oz - Oz? - dijo ella mientras se levantaba lentamente de aquella incomoda silla.

Pero antes que ella pudiera decir otra cosa, oz la agarro de la muñeca mientras la jalaba para salir de aquel lugar.

Theodora se dejo llevar todavía en shock el cual termino cuando el chico la avento contra una pared de un sucio callejón. Cuando ella trato de hablar, fue cortada por el chico.

- Que demonios te sucede?! - Grito molesto el hombre mientras se quitaba su saco y lo aventaba a un lado. - Todos esos hombres se acercaba a ti con un propósito lujurioso y a ti ni siquiera te importaba. Y ese hombre - dijo gruñendo otras maldiciones por lo bajo mientras se jalaba un poco el cabello exasperado.

- Demonios ese hombre tenia otro propósito y tu de ingenua te crees lo que dice. - Termino de hablar para terminar de decir mas palabrotas.

Theodora lo miro sin saber que decir realmente, despues cuando su cerebro capto cada una de las cosas dichas, murmuro una oración.

- ¿Que dijiste? - dijo oz, incapaz de captar aquel murmullo

- ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me pase? ¿O que deje que esos 'hombres' coquetean conmigo? - dijo theodora, envolviendose de su carácter un tanto 'explosivo'.

- A mi? ... bueno porque no dejare que una chica tan ingenua como tu la engañen. - dijo oz mientras la miraba

- No acepto esa respuesta - dijo theodora con firme convicción, se separo de la pared y empezo a arreglarse el vestido.

- Que..? Que dijiste? No vas aceptar lo que te digo? - dijo oz un tanto sorprendido, despues poco a poco su rostro alcanzo una sonrisa.

- Si - dijo la chica mientras sacaba un espejo de su bolsillo y checaba su maquillaje "_Ponte firme theodora_" penso la chica, para no temblar bajo la mirada del chico.

- Y dime... dama... porque no aceptas mi respuesta. -

- Porque - hablo ella mientras se preparaba para irse - Si realmente te importara que nadie se aprovechara de mi, Tu. No lo habrias hecho. Pero tu y yo sabemos como termino la historia.

Oz quedo un tanto sorprendido por aquello, luego bajo la mirada por incomodidad. Cuando alzo su vista, la vio, tan hermosa- O incluso mas- que cuando la vio aquella vez. "_La chica siempre estaba en su destino_" penso el chico.

La primera vez en oz se la encontro y despues aqui, ahora. Cuantas probabilidades habia para ello. Ninguna. Siendo el mundo tan enorme y ella cayo ahi, en aquel pueblo donde el circo se iba a quedar tanto tiempo.

Theodora camino sensualmente hacia el. Oz la miro intensamente.

- Que tu hayas actuado de esa manera en el bar, no fue porque tu hayas visto a una chica 'ingenua' en peligro, fue por otra cosa. - hablo la chica mientras su labios se encontraban a centimetros del cuello del chico, "Tan hermosos" penso el chico al verlos, y un recuerdo ilumino su mente.

- Y me puedes decir ¿Que hizo que yo actuara de aquella manera? - dijo el mientras se inclinaba un poco, para estar mas cerca.

- No lo se, soy bruja, no adivina - dijo ella sonriendo se dio la media vuelta y camino seductoramente hasta la calle. Unos segundos mas el chico no alcanzo a verla.

Oz tenia una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de eso, la borro inmediatamente "_A mi no me gusta Theodora, Yo amó a Glinda... A mi no me gusta theodora, Yo amó a Glinda."_

_Amó a glinda..._

_Amó a glinda..._

_Amó a glinda..._

_Theodora..._

Una mueca aparecio en su rostro. Su cerebro le estaba jugando una. Si esa era la unica explicacion.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**PROV OZ**

A Oz le encantaba el color blanco. Cada vez que lo veía, se emocionaba por ello, por tantas cosas que había vivido relacionado con el color o las cosas que más le gustaban. Como por ejemplo:

1.- Las perlas son blancas.

2.- Las nubes son blancas.

3.- Las palomas que salen de su sombrero de mago acción que gana los aplausos de muchos, esas palomas son blancas.

4.- Los dientes de chicas hermosas que con una sonrisa ganan a sus futuros clientes, deben de ser blancos.

5.- Los vestidos de seda, elegantes, coquetos, hermosos, en figuras delicadas de las mujeres, normalmente esos vestidos son blancos.

6.- Aquella pureza blanca de las personas que creen en sus viejos trucos.

7.- Siempre al ver aquel precioso oro blanco que ahora adornaba su muñeca en pulsera lo emocionaba.

8.- Las flores .. Que le recordaban a casa unas hermosas flores blancas que crecían por si solas.

9.- Cuando salió de su casa en busca de sueños, el primer lugar que vio fue el mar, el cual lo dejo hipnotizado, siempre iba a recordar la espuma blanca de ese lugar.

10.- 'Spart' así se llamaba su primer perro... era un hermoso gran danés, de pelaje blanco. Fue la envidia de sus vecinos al tener semejante perro por mucho tiempo.

11.- La primera cerveza que tomó, venia en un barril, extrañamente pintado de blanco.

12.- Nunca iba olvidar cuando encontró aquel billete de una cantidad grande, ese día nevó como nunca.

13.- La primera que vio a una chica desnuda eso si que era inolvidable, como el color blanco que adornaba su ropa interior.

14.- O aquella vez que una antigua 'conocida' había dejado su billetera en su camerino, a tesoro aquella bolsa de color blanco.

15.- A sí que cuando vio, aquella mujer, enfrente de el, vistiendo aquel hermoso vestido blanco, y que la chica se hacía llamar ''La bruja blanca'' supo que esa chica era para él.

Cuando regreso a su mundo, su color favorito siempre era el color blanco. Le recordaba a su hermosa glinda. Por eso su traje ahora era toralmente blanco.

Levanto la vista del periódico y se topo con la figura de theodora que hacia fila para pagar unas verduras. La vio de arriba a bajo. Su simple pero hermoso vestido, resaltaba sus curvas, llamando la atención de todos los hombres - gruño por lo bajo - pero como culparlos, si su vestido era tan llamativo con aquel color rojo, color alegre, de pasión.

Los labios de la chica eran igual de llamativo que su cuerpo, los labios de aquella chica hermosa eran adornados por el color rojo pasión, haciéndolos ver mas grandes y apetitosos que antes.

Las zapatillas que adornaban los hermosos pies de la chica, eran también rojos, igual que los guantes que traía.

Teodora volteo a verlo, y los dos se vieron por una fracción de segundo, ella solo sonrió. Y el gimió por lo bajo, "Demonios"

Teodora era fuego y él lo sabia. Literalmente la chica era fuego, era peligrosa, pero eso no le quitaba encanto, pero tampoco le agregaba.

Y es que las chicas eran realmente diferentes.

Glinda era pureza, era amor, era cariño, 'era nieve'. La chica representaba el blanco perfectamente.

Theodora, podía ser tantas cosas ¡ella era rojo! era cariñosa, amable, cuidadosa, 'es calor'... pero también podía ser malvada, feroz, es peligrosa.

La miro detenidamente mientras la pelinegra se iba.

_"Pero podemos sobrevivir sin la nieve, pero sin el calor.. una persona no puede sobrevivir_."

Sonrió un poco, se paró de la silla y fue con la señora que vendía rosas.

- Me da una rosa roja por favor - dijo el chico con sonrisa coqueta mientras dejaba el dinero en la cesta de la mujer.

- Claro

Ya con la rosa en su mano, la coloco en su saco de una manera especifica para que no se cayera. Su fiel acompañante llego con una maleta blanca y lo miro detenidamente.

- Y la rosa roja? No tu color favorito el blanco?

- Amigo mío - dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se ponía su sombrero.

- Creo que ahora... me esta gustando el rojo .

- Le compro un nuevo saco rojo? - dijo su amigo, después de todo últimamente estaban ganando mucho dinero con sus nuevos trucos.

- Oh no no no no. Con calma, muy apenas me estoy haciendo a la idea... - dijo con una sonrisa y una carcajada salió de su boca mientras caminaba calmadamente por la calle.

Cuando oz acabo su presentación ese mismo día - que por cierto fue un éxito- miro al piso y unos pétalos bancos se encontraban en el suelo. Y un nombre llego rápidamente a su mente.

"Glinda..."

Suspiro, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Cómo saberlo? Bufo enojado. Pero algo si sabía, ya no sentía lo mismo al ver el color blanco. Levanto la mirada al cielo y se topo con el atardecer más hermoso que había visto en su vida... el cielo estaba adornado con el color rojo... Un rojo alegre... como el vestido de theodora.


End file.
